Ruhe in Frieden Descanse en paz
by Awesome-Prussia
Summary: 17 de Agosto. Gilbert despierta en el cementerio de la realeza para pasar de nuevo algo de tiempo con alguien muy especial en sus tiempos de Gloria. Un hermoso recuerdo y una triste despedida. Prussia/Fritz


**Bueno, es un fic dedicado a otra de mis parejas favoritas en APH. En realidad lo escribí especialmente en memoria de Friederich II der Große Rey de Prussia para el aniversario del 17 de Agosto.**

**Demuestro pues, en un vago intento que cuando en verdad se ama a alguien, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, su esencia permanece en nuestros corazones, así hasta la eternidad.**

**Que lo disfruten. ^^**

**- RUHE IN FRIEDEN –**

(Descanse en paz)

Es ya muy noche...el albino yace recostado en el césped sobre una lápida fría. Abre sus orbes rojizos en la oscuridad y soledad de aquél desolado cementerio mientras se levanta hasta quedar sentado; talla sus ojos con la diestra, pues la zurda se ocupa de mantener el soporte de su peso, un bostezo y se percata, que sus mejillas estaban algo húmedas. Abre sus rubíes en par cayendo en cuenta de todo. 

- Mein vater... - 

Mira aquella lápida, por un lado el gris del concreto es más intenso, aquella diestra baja y se  
desliza sobre su fría humedad revelando lo que sospechaba. 

- Kesese~ oe… alter... jamás te imaginaste verme llorar otra vez..¿nein?...lo hice cuando te  
amé...lo hice cuando te fuiste...lo hice cuando volviste solo para verte sufrir...ser encarcelado...y llorar en mis brazos por aquel amor que perdiste...lloré de nuevo cuando  
pretendimos de nuestros sentimientos y te rendiste a mis brazos nuevamente aunque tu amor ya no me pertenecía - 

Comenzaban una vez más a inundarse sus orbes, se da cuenta cuando las letras se borran a su mirar, pasándose la manga de la camisa blanca sobre estos para secar la salina agua que intentaba emanar como estuvo haciendo toda la tarde. 

- ¿Por qué tenías que irte?...sin ti ya nada fue igual...siempre te juzgaron por tu apariencia...siempre fuiste delicado y amante de las artes...por ti es que fui grande...por ti es que hice todo por conseguirte un respeto que te ganaste con el paso de los años...eras mi amor. - 

Cierra sus ojos y regresa al pasado de aquel crío de alcurnia, tan elocuente y recatado, era casi un hombre en cuerpo de niño, en el salón, atravesó el grandioso Reino haciendo el silencio de los presentes que se inclinaban ante el, más no su padre y el nuevo rey. 

_- Ksé...así que eres tu... ¿y será digno acaso de guiar a Prussia a la Gloria de sus años  
pasados? -  
_

El rey no respondió pero su hijo si con aires grandes e importantes, sabio y cauteloso coloca sus palabras con pinzas sobre la línea de texto 

_- Llevaré al Reino a una nueva Gloria, la más grande que jamás se haya visto en Prussia. y me recordarán como el Gran Friederich II Rey de Prussia mis futuras generaciones...y tu...mi  
importante reino...estarás complacido con mi poder y te daré a nuevas conquistas, nuevas  
regiones y nuevas glorias...no las pasadas. -  
_

El hombre quedó en silencio...¿cómo es posible que tan solo un mocoso lograra silenciar al  
más imponente Imperio?...no dijo más, una sonrisa ladina bastó para ser correspondido por el menor quien de su reino recibió un aplauso suave y pausado, retirándose el sombrero la nación, hizo reverencia y así el pueblo entero ante el nuevo Rey. 

_- Aquí hago el juramento del caballero teutón...donde entrego mi cuerpo, mi carne y mi vida a este hombre y nuevo rey, que nos guiará a la Gloria futura y de grandeza nos ha de proveer con su sabiduría y con su poder...¡salve al nuevo Rey de Prussia! -  
_

Salve...salve. Pasaron los años...eras un adolescente...habías llegado a la pubertad como un  
abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenías 14, caminábamos por los jardines, siempre los amaste, eran  
nuestro sitio, donde leíamos y compartíamos conocimientos, donde te protegía y donde practicábamos a la música...la flauta, el violín, aquellos que tanto amabas...y te deleitabas con grandes de la música en tus fiestas...aquel lugar donde me entregaste tu confianza y después tu cuerpo...aquel día que te entregaste a Prussia.  
Cambiaste...ya no me mirabas como ayer...ahora te entretenías con tu capitán y debía entender que eres humano y necesitabas de la compañía de los que eran como tu.  
Pero me traicionaste...ambos conspiraron para irse, me ibas a dejar...El Rey padre no tardó en ordenar...captura a mi hijo y a su amante...has de matar. Solo soy un soldado y  
obedecí...trayéndote de vuelta a mí...las ordenes debían cumplirse y el Rey Padre me hizo  
arrebatarle la vida al capitán, debías estar presente...quería arrancarme los ojos, no podía ver tus lagrimas caer...te lastimé.  
Pasaron días y seguías a mi lado, aunque me perdonaste jamás lo hice conmigo mismo, seguías ahí, contrajiste nupcias...solo para parar las habladas del reino… sabíamos que solo te entregabas a mi en cada noche que huías al jardín. 

_- Prussia...un día he de irme ya...mi cuerpo esta cansado...y mi espíritu también. -  
_

_- ...Vater...nein...eres más fuerte de lo que piensas -  
_

Te dije abrazándote en la noche, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se cubrían con mi gabardina, otorgándonos calor bajo las estrellas, cuando miré tu rostro...es que en verdad te ví, aún siendo un hombre de edad eras hermoso, pero no fue lo que me inquietó...si no la sangre que emanaba de tu nariz...era verdad... 

_- Fritz... -  
_

_- Oh Prussia...eres tan grandioso...que me dolerá tanto irme de ti...tan solo cuando pase...no me olvides -  
_

_- Jamás... -_

Un beso, un sello de promesa.

17 de Agosto de 1786...se apago una estrella en el cielo...te fuiste de mi lado.  
Abre sus ojos, volviendo de su recuerdo y el viento sopla cuando las campanas de la capilla del cementerio real resuenan con intensidad mientras siente la caricia que lo envuelve 

- Seig hail...mein vater Fritz...ich liebe dich...jamás te olvidaré...como jamás olvidaron al  
reino de Prussia. Lo has hecho todo tu... todo tu. - 

Vuelve a quedarse ahí, importándole poco, se cobija con su saco, para esperar el amanecer,  
abrazado a la tumba de aquel niño, aquel joven, hombre, amante, amigo, y rey...  
Friederich II der GroBe (24 de Enero de 1712 - 17 de Agosto de 1786)


End file.
